When a Titan that Stays Together
by JP-Rider
Summary: A collection of one-shots of the friendship, relations, and moments from the Titans. RobxStar, BBxRae, Flinx, Jerikole, etc.
1. How to escape from Boredom

Hey new readers. This is a collection of one-shots about the Teen Titans moments and relationships they have with each other.

I do not own the Teen Titans, they belong to DC.

Enjoy.

Jump City was peaceful for the past three weeks. No Mad Mod robbing record stores, no Control Freak invading movie theaters, no Plasmas, no Mumbo, everything was quiet.

For Robin, it was boring.

Weeks past and no villain is causing trouble. Robin starts becoming bored. He would expect Red-X to make a heist, but for some reason no robbery reports came in. He would expect Johnny Rancid to terrorize a car convention. Hell, he even missed Slade, of all people, to intimidate him.

Next thing you knew, Robin is just slouching on the couch, flipping channels, while his friends glare at him.

"Dude, Robin looks a little burned out." BeastBoy points out.

"Man, I haven't seen him this bored for this long." Cyborg added.

"Friends, what should we do to get Robin out of the slump?" Starfire asked.

"He needs to get out more." Raven suggests "It's not healthy for him to be slouching around like that."

"We could take him somewhere." BeastBoy suggested, "I know! We can go to the park!"

All three nodded by BeastBoy's idea. So the plan is this: take Robin to have a fun time at the park.

Once the Titans came to the park, they find people running away of fear. Robin was the first to rush towards the action while the team follows their fearless leader.

Turns out it was XL Terrestrial, terrorizing family picnics. Robin rushed in to kick him in the face.

"At least he's not bored now." BeastBoy said as the others agreed.

**Cyborg replies "What're we standing here for? Lets kick that blue giant's butt!"**

**The others join along with their fearless leader as they take down XL Terrestrial.**

**More stories to tell...soon.**

**Please review.**


	2. The Book

I do not own the Teen Titans, they belong to DC.

It was a day at the book store, Starfire was hanging around with Raven to buy some books for the empath. Raven went to the gothic novel section while Starfire wonders around looking at a lot of Earth's books. But there's one book that interests her the most. It was on the top best selling section and she picked up the book and questions the title.

It reads "50 Shades of Gray."

The title has made Starfire interested to know what the premise is. So she went to the register and purchase the book and calls Raven that she'll be heading back to the Tower first.

When Starfire heads back to the Tower, she heads towards her room to read the book she has purchased(she noted that the cashier gave her an eyebrow raising look) and managed to turn the page.

5 hours of reading later...

"Have you guys seen Starfire?" Robin asked Cyborg, BeastBoy, and Raven.

BeastBoy replies "Last time I saw her, she rushed into her room. She was holding a book but I can't see the title."

"Maybe she's starting to turn into Raven?" Cyborg joked as Raven elbowed his arm.

It was then on Starfire came out of her room, her face was as red as cherry, her eyes were blank and her feet were fidgeting. The Titans worry about her, but Raven noticed the book she's holding on her chest. The empath looked at the title of the book.

Starfire just read "50 Shades of Gray."

"Star, are you all ri-" Robin asked as Raven cuts him off from speaking and rushed to Starfire and grabs her book and drags her to Raven's room.

"Star, can you hear me?" Raven snapped her fingers at Starfire which cause her to wake up.

"Friend Raven," the orange girl whispered "what happened?"

Raven respond "You've read a book that caused you to almost lose your innocence. If I hadn't knocked you out and did a spell to erase your memories of reading that book."

"Really?" Star said evenly. "You did all that for me?"

"Of course, what are friends for. Now lets go back to return that book and get you a new one."

The two girls left the tower to go back to the book store to return the erotica book. Star gets a Nancy Drew novel.

They're like sisters, looking out for each other.


End file.
